The Lone Wanderer
by perfectzero89
Summary: This is the Lone Wanderers Tale as he travels through the Capital Wasteland
1. Chapter 1

you are born in the Vault, and you die in the Vault. Ever since I turned 10, that is all everyone ever says. sometimes I wonder, if I had stayed in the Vault if it all would have turned out differently. It has been 2 days after i had left the Vault scared, tired, and hungry. I managed to take down a raider as he sat down to rest with this worn out 10 mm. Ditching that ole' Vault 101 jumpsuit seemed like a good idea, to many bad memories. I swiped the armor off of the raider, the right shoulder was exposed as the left was shielded by a cut half of a tire. The pants were made from Brahman hide, a part of an old quilt draped around the waist. It didn't look like much, but it was better than that jumpsuit. All that was on my mind right now was finding my father. It looked like there was a town close by, so i gathered my pistol and headed and north-east. After a couple of minutes he reached the town, the old sign laying on the ground read Springvale.

There was very little left of most of the houses. Giant holes through the center like in collapsed from the inside. Then there are the others that looked like a bomb went off from within. Only one house stood, it looked like it was barely touched. Some sheets of sheet metal covered the windows held in place with wooden planks. In the center of town by the edge of the road, stood a sign it was made with an old sheet of aluminum siding. It read in yellow paint Megaton, there was an arrow beside the name pointing to the south east. To the left of the sign was a Red Rocket service station, It looked like it had seen better days as the fence around it was barely standing.

"I wonder if anyone is still living here, I should check around town maybe take a look inside that house, Maybe they might now if my dad came through here" He headed over to the boarded up house grabbing the door knob, as he turned it the door opened.

"Huh! I guess there is nobody home" He let out a soft sigh as he walked on inside. He was greeted by a women who seemed furious at him, her cloths looked worn like she had hidden here for a while. Her light blonde hair draped over her right eye as the rest was combed back around her left ear. Her eyes were dulled by the lack of light in the house. She stood up quickly grabbing the nearest object.

"Who the hell are you!? Where did you come from!? Did Moriarty send you!?" She replied keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"Whoa, calm down... Who the hell is Moriarty?" He replied holding his hands up. "Colen Moriarty... owns the Moriarty saloon in Megaton. That son of a bitch is convinced that im some sort of junkie and stole caps from him" She replied laying the object back down.

"Slow down. My names Aiden" Aiden said as he pulled over a chair taking a seat.

"Whats your side to the story? I have time to listen if you dont mind talking about it" Aiden replied as she pulled over a chair sitting down in front of him, she then let out a soft sigh.

"Look, I use to work for the guy... doing favors... for guys... and i got sick of it and told him I was done, was gonna collect my caps and leave. I even slept with the pig to seal the deal. Then the next morning he says that i cant leave, so, I took my money and bolted. Now he has me branded as a junkie, and a thief. He's had a number of people out looking for me, guess i should have found a better place huh" She replied with a sadend look on her face.

"You know what, keep your caps and I'll tell Moriarty your gone. Aiden replied sitting up in his chair.

"Really! you'd do that for me" She replied with a shocked look on her face.

"And you don't even know me! Thanks kid, your all right and be careful out there. Megaton is just down the road from here, you can find Moriarty there, and my names Silver by the way" she replied as Aiden gave her a quick smile before walking to the door.

"Your welcome, and you take care of yourself Silver" he said before walking outside.

Once outside he began heading south towards Megaton. It took him about 20 minutes to reach Megaton from Silvers house. It looked like a giant fortress surrounded by huge sheets of steel, and old Pre-war tech. Just above the gate was a platform a man was stand up there looking down the scope of his rifle. Aiden stood there at the gate for a few minute, then the man dropped his gun to his side raising his arm. A few seconds later the door began to screech and chatter as they opened.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I am inside the giant doors quickly shut behind me, a man dressed in an old worn duster with a silver star pined to the front on the right and a ragged black cowboy hat. He spoke in a deep gravely tone as he slowly walked towards him. His face had a rugged took with his full beard.

"well i'll be damn! another newcomer" a few seconds later he was standing in front of me.

"Name's Lucas Sims, town sheriff. And town mayor too, when the need arises. I don't know why, but I like you, boy! something tells me you're all right. So welcome to Megaton! Just holler if you need something" Lucas said holding on to the strap of his assault rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Nice town you have here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you" Aiden replied in a friendly tone giving a soft smile.

"Friendly AND well-mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like" Lucas replied turning a small grin in return.

"Right. Message received" Aiden said with a quick nod.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, is there something I can help you with?" Lucas asked calmly.

"let's discuss this bomb" he replied crossing his arms.

"What about it?" Lucas snapped keeping his eyes on the man.

"Don't you think someone should disarm that thing?" Aiden replied trying to keep his cool.

"I don't trust any of the locals to tinker with it, besides, most people don't realize it's still a threat. And hell, Cromwell and those crazies from the Church of Atom, they worship the damn thing.

"Why? Do you think you got the know-how to disarm it? For good?" Lucas asked him with a look of reassurance.

"I can see about disarming that bomb for you" Aiden dropped his arms back down to his sides.

"Oh, all right. Fine. But listen here. Just take a look at it first. Go easy. If you get the job done, there'll be 100 caps in it for you" Lucas said as he extends his hand out to you.

"100 caps? All right, I'll take a look at it" Aiden replied reaching out grabbing his hand as they shook hands briefly.

"Great! Go ahead and see what you can do. Just be careful" Lucas replied taking off his hat rubbing the sweat from his forehead. Then quickly placed it back on.

"Now that I'm helping you, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for my dad..." Aiden said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Well, come to think of it, I do remember a stranger coming through here. Had a look in his eye. You know the kind a man gets when he's got a purpose. Spent some time up in the saloon. Might want to check with Moriarty. Just watch yourself. That man's trouble" Lucas muttered readjusting his jacket.

"I have to go now I'll see you around" aiden said as he started to walk past him.

"all right, you take care now" Lucas replied turning around to continue watch of the town.  
Aiden walked down the steep hill towards the center of town, once at the bottom he looked to his left at the sign's.

"hm, maybe i should check out Craterside Supply and see what is going on around town." Aiden said to himself as he began walking up the ramp, with each step he took made a light clanking sound. He soon made it to the front door of Craterside Supply turning the handle and entering the building.


End file.
